Dear Fanfiction
by KittyKatly
Summary: The Avatar the Last Airbender characters decide to write a letter to us about Fanfiction. They've sent it to me to share it with you guys. Let's see what they think of our Fanfiction!-(Cannon Pairings. I do not mean to offend anyone. I'm also guilty of some of the things mentioned here. This is written for fun)
1. Why?

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Why do you insert random OCs in our adventures? Especially the perfect ones. What are they called? Mary Sues?

\- Team Avatar


	2. Seriously? No

Dear Zutarians,

We are not in love.

-Zuko and Katara


	3. I'm not crazy!

Dear Peasants,

I am not crazy! Or in love. Love is weakness.

-Azula

(Btw. I will take the throne from Zuko)


	4. You guys are just silly!

Dear Tyzula Fans,

I am not in love with Azula. Now that's just silly!

-Ty Lee

(Ps. Now that I think about it, she is really pretty)


	5. Sarcasm Guy

Dear Funny Sarcastic Meat-Loving Authors,

I do have a great sense of humor, don't I? I am also very awesome.

-Sokka the Awsome


	6. No ZOPH

"Teo, is it ready?" Toph asked her friend who was preparing a thing called, /recorder. Teo told her that it would record her voice so that her friends won't have to write a letter for her. It sounded pretty convenient, but who knows? It's their first experiment after all.

"Yup, it's ready! Are you ready?"

Toph nodded.

"Alright. 3. 2. 1. Go." Teo pressed a button and the thing started.

"Wait is it on?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, um . . . How did they start this? Right, Dear Crazy Fans, so . . . Sokka read a story to me the other day and it was about me and Sparky falling in love . . . Really? REALLY? Why would anyone want to see me with that hotheaded mess, anyway? He burned my feet once! And he is so angry all the time! Sparky is definitely not my type! And if you haven't noticed, I am not the romantic type!" The earth started to shake in her anger. "Ugh, stupid fangirls!"

Teo gave her a confused look, "Wait, so, you are in love with Zuko?"

Toph glared at him (well, the general direction of where he was standing) and Teo started to tremble in fear, he knew that he was going to get the earthbender's wrath. The recorder died down after recording one last sound, the sound of the earth rumbling.


	7. Who's Zuko?

Dear People-That-Like-To-Write-Weird-Romance,

WHO THE HELL IS ZUKO? AND WHY AM I SEEING SO MANY FANFICTION WITH ME PAIRED UP WITH SOME GUY I DON'T KNOW!

-Jet, The Confused Freedom Fighter

(Ps. I'm still dead and in the spirit world. Some dude named Roku is telling me that Zuko is the Firelord. I would never fall in love with those bastards, let alone their Firelord!)


	8. Stupid Sozin

Dear Sozin Supporters,

I swear, if Sozin sends another one of your stories where he wins, then I'm definitely hunting him down.

-Roku, the Previous Avatar


	9. Shipping War

Dear Shippers,

There is no shipping war in Ba Sing Se! I shall brainwash everyone that dares to speak of it.

-Long Feng


	10. THE BOYS TOO?

Dear Crazy Girls,

I don't mind being paired up with the girls (I know that I'm quite inrresistible), but THE BOYS TOO?!

-Sokka

(Ps. I'm trying not to vomit)


	11. Noooooo

Dear Non-Kataang Supporters,

Just so you know, I love Katara with all my heart. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't think of me as a brother, she lo-

(Aang stops writing and looks up to see Katara and Zuko walking past him while laughing and talking. His eyes and tattoos start glowing and he stands up, floating above the ground. Then he unleashes his Avatar power onto the unsuspecting Zuko)

-Aang, the angry Avatar


	12. Gloomy

Dear Fans,

I'm not always that gloomy. I can show emotions whenever I want to. The thing is, I don't want to show emotions.

-Mai

(Ps. I'm _trying_ to smile)


	13. Burned Laptop

Dear Savages,

(Reads a story. Angrily shoots fire from his brain)

-Combustion Man


	14. I'm blind, remember?

Recorder starts.

"Dear People-That-Can-Hopefully-Relate . . . Sugarqueen just bursts into my room with a laptop and tells me to read a story. She says its urgent or something. I can feel her heart beat speeding up, she must've been nervous or scared. Then she just runs out the door . . . And all I can think is; Hello? Can somebody read this to me? Guys?

Some people just forget that I'm blind. Anyways, Toph, Out!"

Recorder turns off.


	15. Overreact

Dear Shippers,

You guys overreact to everything.

-A character nobody remembers

(Excuse me? How can you not remember me? I'm-wait, who am I? I don't even remember me!)


	16. Hahaha

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

We do it better.

-Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Creators of Avatar the Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra


	17. Dateless Losers

Dear Dateless Girls,

Why do all the dateless losers feel more qualified to run my romantic life? I mean, I'm paired up with almost every person imaginable! I'm pretty sure that I can pick my own girl. 'Cause remember? I had a girlfriend?

-Zuko


	18. Bleh

Dear Dirty Minded People,

I've been reading stories about me and . . . a lot of guys . . . doing . . . You know?. And all I can think is; That's it! I'm becoming a nun!

-Katara, the New Nun


	19. Mind Readers

Dear (Supposedly) Mind Readers,

I don't know how you know my thoughts, but I will find out and hunt you down for revealing it to the world.

-Ozai

(And, yes, I agree, my son is worthless)


	20. A Girl?

Dear Genderbenders,

OH MY AGNI! ZUKA!? YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

-Zuko

(Ps. Being a girl sounds horrifying)


	21. Jealousy

Dear Fans,

I just did a research on how many stories you've written about me and I got 4.4k (I was happy that so many people wrote stories about me). Then I checked to see how many stories you've written about my friends, Zuko and Aang. Here's what I got:

Zuko: 16.4k

Aang: 8.5k

Now you must be thinking, where am I going with this? Well, as you can see, there aren't a lot of stories about me (compared to my friends). I'm disappointed and surprised at the same time. Why I'm disappointed must be obvious. But why am I surprised? I'm surprised because Zuko has more stories written about him than anyone! I can understand that Aang will have a lot of stories, but Zuko? What do you exactly see in that jerkbender? He's Fire Nation, for goodness sake! His family started the war! If anyone deserves 16.4k stories, than its me or Aang! We were on the good side! Not Zuko!

So now I want you to spread the word. Sokka deserves more stories! Repeat after me. Sokka deserves more stories! Now I want you to write more stories about me, I have to beat Zuko to it!

-Sokka

(And no, I am not jealous)


	22. Macho Tough Guy

Recorder starts.

"Hello there, it's Toph, earthbender extraordinaire. We've been reading genderbender stories these past few days and I have to say, I like me as a macho tough guy."

Recorder turns off.

(Toph runs back to the recorder)

Recorder starts again.

"Just a little warning for ya'll. I think Sokka's gonna start a war (not a real war, but still a war) against Zuko. You know? With that whole you-have-more-stories-than-me thing? I don't get what the huge deal it."

Recorder turns off again.


	23. AwesoME

Dear Zuko,

There is no "u" in awesome but there is "me".

-Sokka


	24. StUpid

Dear Sokka,

This is a place to write letters to our fans, not us.

-Zuko

Ps. There is no 'me' in stupid, but there is 'u'. (Thanks Toph for the idea!)


	25. Haircuts

Dear fans,

Are you going to like me if I change my haircut after a year?

-Sokka, (with a new haircut, mind you)


	26. Yeah, right!

Dear Citizens of Fanfiction,

I'll admit (because someone kept insisting it), I may be a bad father but at least I didn't sexually abuse my kids.

-Former Firelord Ozai

 _A/N: Credit goes to InsanityIsClarity_


	27. NOT MY CABBAGES

Dear Team Avatar and Fans,

Why do you enjoy the merciless demise of MY CABBAGES!

-Cabbage Corp CEO aka Cabbage Man

 _A/N: Credit goes to_ _Florence23. Also, I'm really really really sorry for not updating for so long, school started again, and I was so focused on my marks that I forgot to update my stories. Sorry._


	28. Animal Abuse

Dear Peasants,

They say 'after a lifetime of evil, at least Zuko didn't add animal abuse to the list'. Well, you're wrong, you should've seen him throw a huge lump of bread at a baby turtle duck. I know, my brother has committed to every type of evil. (Smirks) I've taught him well.

-Azula, not the only evil sibling


	29. Illogical

Dear illogical People,

Me? Azula? Together? Ha! You do realize that I'm twenty years older than her right? And Ozai would have my head if I tried anything. But if Ozai didn't get to me first, then Azula will probably turn me into a pile of ash (as much as I hate to admit it).

-Zhao


	30. Avatar Zuko?

Dear fans,

I don't understand, why do you want me to be the avatar? Don't we already have one functioning (slightly crazy) avatar already? *cough* Aang *cough* I really don't get the point of having not one, but two avatars running amok! And one of them is me! I am the least likely candidate to be the avatar, I don't think I'm honorable enough for such a job. You know what's crazier? Me being the avatar on my own! As if I could bring balance back to the world!

-Zuko

* * *

 **A/N:** _I am so so_ sooo _sorry for not updating sooner! Life got quite busy over the years and I sort of lost interest in writing fanfiction. I also know that you probably won't be interested in my excuses, but hopefully, I can make it up by updating this story. Maybe not as frequently as I did before, but I will try my best._

 _Also, I will need more ideas in the foreseeable future, so I would appreciate it if you guys could leave your ideas in the reviews. And I will publish it! Thanks!_


	31. Why do you hate me?

Dear Haters of Maiko,

I honestly don't get why you people hate me so much. I mean me and Zuko are the world's emo power couple! Who wouldn't want to see that happening? Why do you prefer Zutara over Maiko? I never understood the point of that COMPLETELY imaginary passion between Katara and Zuko! How dense can you be?

-Mai

Ps. Now, who said I couldn't express my emotions?

* * *

 _A/N: Reply to anonymous: I don't think I saw a fic where Iroh was shipped with someone younger than him. So, I'm not sure I should write about that._


	32. WORST SHIP

Dear Azulaang Shippers,

Oh Agni! ME AND AANG? AANG AND I? Why would I fall in love with a weakling like him? He's the Avatar for Agni's sake! That makes him the Fire Nation's greatest enemy, which also includes me. He would get in the way of the way of my plans for complete world domination. I'd rather cut his head off and parade it around the Earth Kingdom to instill fear in our enemies. If only I could take the throne from Zuko . . .

-Azula, Leader of Hate the Avatar Club

* * *

 _A/N: Credit goes to QueenTyZula_


	33. Sarcasm Guy & Lighting-Happy Princess

Dear Sokkla shippers,

ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Azula is probably the worst person you could ship me with. That lighting-happy princess would rather fry me with her magical lighting powers than date me! Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not scared or anything because after all I'm the bravest, smartest and funniest guy on Team Avatar. I can definitely hold her off with my trusty boomerang. Actually, I'm kinda flattered that you guys think that I'm strong enough to handle the most craziest person in the whole universe.

On to the actual fanfiction that I read, it's about me and Azula going on a blind date. As if that's ever gonna go well in real life . . .

-Sokka the Courageous

* * *

Dear Peasants,

Who's Sokka? Is it the Water Tribe barbarian with the hair loopies?

-Azula

* * *

 _Credit to axel100_


	34. Another Avatar?

Dear Lore-Twisters,

Why can all of your OC's bend all four elements? That's my thing!

-The wan true Avatar Aang

* * *

 _Credit to GriffanyWantsSoos (I changed a few words, I hope you don't mind)_


	35. Avatar & Angst

Dear Zukaang Shippers,

This is one of the most weirdest ship that I am part of.

Lets get this _straight_ , I am dating Katara and Zuko is with Mai. We are happy with that. Plus, he's way too old for me and he's always so angry, I rather date someone fun, like Katara.

So, me and Zuko are definitely not a thing.

-Aang

* * *

 _Credit to Anonymous23_


End file.
